Milagre de Natal
by N. Black - blackie
Summary: Tem coisas que só acontecem no Natal. FIC ESPECIAL DE NATAL 2008


**Milagre de Natal**

- Marlene, eu preciso falar contigo. Para e me escuta! - Sirius gritava pelos corredores de Hogwarts, enquanto via os cabelos negros de Marlene balançarem, no que ela dobrava o corredor, correndo.

- Qual é exatamente o seu problema? – Ela disse, quando ele conseguiu alcançá – La, segurando seu pulso com força. – Acabou, Sirius. Pode ficar com esse anel ridículo. – completou, jogando o anel de prata aos pés dele.

- Marlene...

- Vá embora.

Essa mesma cena passava pela cabeça de Sirius, enquanto ele rolava de um lado para o outro na cama que tinha na casa de James. Na última semana, o amigo tinha desenvolvido o hábito irritante de tentar decorar regras da etiqueta trouxa, uma vez que os pais de Lily iriam passar o natal e ano novo na mansão, o que fez Sirius começar a dormir no quarto de hóspedes.

Bem, dormir não era exatamente a palavra correta, já que desde o começo do feriado de Natal a mesma cena do dia em que seu namoro com Marlene Mckinnon acabara estava rondando sua cabeça. No começo ele pensou que não era nada de mais, que ela iria voltar logo. Todas voltavam. Depois de uma semana, que Marlene se recusava a falar com ele, o pensamento de que ela era 'todas' tinha sumido de sua mente. Começara a sentir saudade. Saudade dos sorrisos dela. De quando passavam bilhetinhos no meio da aula de história da magia, e ela ria de tudo. Dos abraços que ela dava por trás, quando ele menos esperava. Das menores coisas, como um treino de quadribol que os dois ficavam até mais tarde, se agarrando nos bancos do vestiário. De como ela o chamava de um jeito doce e até engraçado.

Tinha sido tudo tão rápido. Ele estava falando com James, dizendo que estava cansado de garotas, que ó sabiam correr atrás dele, e que agora ter uma namorada estava sendo difícil, porque ele nunca tinha tudo um compromisso de verdade, quando ela entrou. Ficou louca da vida. Disse que tudo não significava nada para ele, e foi embora.

Agora ele ficava noite após noite pensando nela, desejando tê – La com ele. Era impossível não pensar nisso. Todas as vezes que estavam quase lá, ela parava. E ele, para sua própria surpresa, parava também.

Na noite de natal, a mãe de James passara os melhores ternos dos meninos para a festa. Sirius ficara sabendo poucos minutos antes de começar que os Mckinnon tinham sido convidados, e tratou de ficar apresentável.

- Como eles são? - perguntou a James.

- A mãe dela, Lorraine, é legal. Já o pai dela, Mark, parece com o seu.

- Hã?

- É. Ele é meio fanático nesse negócio de casas em Hogwarts. Lorraine foi da Corvinal, ele foi da Corvinal e o irmão mais velho dela também foi da Corvinal. Quando a Lene entrou para a Grifinória, eles ficaram realmente desapontados.

Ter mais uma coisa em comum com ela começou a atormentar Sirius, mas seus pensamentos foram distraídos quando os Evans chegaram, e logo em seguida os McKinnon. Sirius olhou Marlene. Ela estava linda, em um vestido azul escuro tomara – que – caia.

- Lorraine! - a mãe de James gritou indo abraçar a mulher alta e de cabelos pretos, que sorria, os dentes muito brancos. Logo atrás dela veio um homem. Quase uma cabeça mais alto que ela, tinha a pele morena e o cabelo preto. Os olhos muito azuis esquadrinhavam o lugar, como se quisesse achar algum defeito que pudesse ser apontado.

- Marlene. – ele disse, indo em direção a filha. Sirius, que observava atentamente os dois, não reparou que atrás da mãe dela agora se encontrava outro homem, mais jovem que Mark. O irmão de Marlene era estranho. Tinha a aparência de um soldado. Um bem inteligente.

- Fala, papai.

- Esses são seus amigos? James eu já conheço. Tudo bom, garoto?

James sorriu amarelo, apertando a mão dele. Marlene corou.

- Papai. Essa é Lily.

- Oh, a nascida trouxa com inteligência acima da média.

Sirius começou a realmente ficar com medo.

- E... Esse aqui. – começou ela, apontando para Sirius, que se endireitou rapidamente.

- Eu sei quem ele é. É o filho dos Black, não é, filho?

Com algum custo, Sirius respondeu.

- Minha mãe me expulsou de casa, para falar a verdade.

Para sua completa surpresa, porém, ele riu.

- Vou te dizer uma coisa, garoto. Antes ser expulso do que admitido naquela família, com todo o respeito. Estudei com seu pai. O cara tem a inteligência de um tronquilho quebrado, sem ofensa.

- Não ofendeu. – ele riu.

Discretamente, o irmão de Marlene se juntou a eles. Levou um tempo para os quatro repararem que James tinha ido puxar o saco do Sr. Evans.

- Bom, estou indo. Acho que alguém tem que fazer Lorraine calar a boca e deixar Martha falar alguma coisa.

Quando Mark saiu de vista, Sirius nem teve tempo de respirar, quando os olhos do irmão de Marlene se fixaram nele.

- Eu sei quem você é.

Sirius levantou a sobrancelha, enquanto Marlene dava um passo para frente.

- Michael, pára.

- Você feriu os sentimentos da minha irmãzinha.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, para combinar com as duas sobrancelhas erguidas. Marlene segurou o pulso do irmão, que estava ameaçando levantar.

- Porque vai protegê – lo, Marlene?

- Abaixe a mão.

- Esse Black de inteligência abaixo da média não vale a suas lágrimas, Leninha.

Sirius se dirigiu a Marlene.

- Você chorou?

Marlene pareceu constrangida.

- Eu... Eu realmente gostava de você, sabe. De verdade.

- Lene...

Sirius, sem se dar conta, foi se aproximando. Estava pouco de importando para Michael Mckinnon, que agora conseguira se soltar das mãos da irmã.

- Solte a minha irmã, seu pedaço de carne de pufoso mal grelhada! - e pegou Sirius pelo pescoço, levantando – o.

- Mike! – Marlene murmurou, procurando não chamar a atenção do restante dos convidados para a cena.

Com um suspiro, Sirius sentiu – se colocado novamente no chão.

- Perdão. Perdi a razão. Foi uma atitude irracional. Mas está avisado, Black. Faça Leninha chorar novamente, e irá se arrepender com todo o seu sistema cardíaco.

Sirius continuou massageando o pescoço depois, e Marlene chegou perto dele.

- Machucou?

- Seu irmão é forte. Para um nerd.

Ela bateu os pés no chão.

- Ele não é nerd, só quis te intimidar com um vocabulário elaborado. – e revirou os olhos.

- Quero falar com você.

- Sirius... Esquece ok? Eu fui estúpida em Hogwarts. Eu sabia desde o começo que não iria dar certo.

- Mas, Lene. Você foi... A melhor.

- Tentei ser a melhor. Olha, eu am...adoro você. Só quero o seu bem. Vamos continuar a nossa amizade, que é tão especial para mim.

Sirius, sem saber o que fazer, pegou as duas mãos dela e colocou em volta de seu próprio pescoço. Marlene olhou confusa.

- Eu quero você, só você.

E com gentileza, foi se aproximando dela, até os lábios se encostarem. Sirius sempre suspeitou que, desde que se tornara animago, seu olfato tivesse melhorado, assim como quando virava um cão. Isso parecia verdade, com o perfume dela deixando – o completamente desarmado.

- Me deixa mostrar que te quero.

- Sirius... Você...

- Amo você.

Mesmo tendo dito aquilo inconscientemente, ele sabia ser a verdade, já que seu coração parecia querer sair do peito quando sentiu os dedos dela seguirem a vontade da dona, e se enroscarem em seus cabelos.

- Mas... Todo mundo... Eles... Podem... Ver... A gente... – ela suspirou, enquanto ele roçava nos lábios em seu pescoço e orelhas, soprando de leve.

Parando de soprar sua orelha, ele tomou sua mão e começou a subir as escadas.

- Ninguém vai reparar... Vem cá.

Quando estavam no corredor do segundo andar, Sirius tampou os olhos dela e foi guiando – a até o quarto de hóspedes, onde ele estava dormindo. Dando graças a Merlin pela cama ser de casal, tirou as mãos dos olhos dela, que olhou para o quarto por alguns segundos.

Silenciosamente, ele começou a abaixar o zíper de seu vestido, afastando com calma os cabelos dela. O vestido já aberto, Marlene começou a puxá – lo pela gola da camisa, até ambos caírem na cama. Sirius beijava cada centímetro de sua pele, do pescoço até o começo da linha dos seios, onde o vestido frouxo ainda estava cobrindo. Os suspiros e gemidos baixos dela só o instigavam.

- Sirius...

Com as mãos trêmulas, ela tirou seu terno e começou a desabotoar a camisa, revelando aos poucos o belo peitoral definido dele, que estava suado e indo para cima e para baixo, acelerado com sua respiração.

Lentamente, ele foi tirando o vestido dela, revelando aquele corpo que tanto desejava. Marlene ficou olhando para ele por alguns segundos, esperando algum comentário. Ele sorriu encantadoramente para ela, e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Você é linda.

Quase que violentamente, ele puxou – a para seus braços, aninhando – a. Marlene sorriu, quando se sentiu abraçada tão carinhosamente.

- Não sou perfeita.

- Odiaria se fosse. Amo seus defeitos. Se querer ser perfeita é um de seus defeitos, eu amo isso, porque é um defeito.

E começou a beijá – La. Delicadamente, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, no que ele deslizava os lábios para seu pescoço. As mãos suadas dele arrancaram seu vestido, enquanto ela jogava sua camisa para longe.

A respiração dela se tornou falha quando os beijos dele contornaram a costura de sua calcinha, e puxou seus cabelos de leve. Sirius parou e direcionava sua boca para a dela. Outro movimento brusco, a calcinha dela estava no chão, junto com a boxer preta que ele usava. Pararam por um segundo, só para Sirius olhar as orbes azuis se tornarem quase prateadas devido à neve refletida nelas.

- Amo você. – e mordiscou o umbigo dela.

- Não quero te entender. Pelo menos não hoje. – e o beijou.

Quando os dois se tornaram um só, parecia que o mundo não importava mais. Quem ligava que aquele bruxo maníaco quisesse tomar o poder? Quem ligava que mundo estava perigoso?

Chegaram ao ápice juntos, e ele a abraçou com força, beijando todo o seu rosto.

- Eu. Amo. Você. – e a aninhou em seus braços.

- Temos que voltar? - ela resmungou, preguiçosa.

- Aham, a não ser que eu queira ser esganado pelo seu irmão. De novo.

- Será que eles repararam que a gente não estava lá? – Marlene perguntou, enquanto colocava as roupas.

- Não faço idéia.

Os dois riram e se vestiram por completo, antes de descer. A ceia já estava sendo servida.

- Sentiram nossa falta? - Sirius sussurrou para James, que riu de leve.

- Nem tanto. Eu disse que vocês estavam no jardim. Andou praticando a sua flauta com a Lene?

- Hahaha. Há. Não sei do que você está falando.

Enquanto isso, Lily sussurrou:

- Perdoou o Sirius.

Marlene sorriu.

- Ele disse que me ama.

- Sério? Isso é o fim do mundo.

- Talvez. Eu classificaria como um milagre. Um milagre de natal.

Nessa hora, a elfo doméstica dos Potter veio trazendo um bilhete para Marlene.

"_Eu te amo. Acho que isso aqui é seu._

_Beijos, do seu_

_Sirius._

""_P.S": Olha pra frente."_

Junto com o bilhete, o anel prateado faiscava na luz da mesa. Marlene colocou – o no dedo e olhou para frente. Sirius movia os lábios devagar, e ela leu:

_"Viva os milagres de natal"_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **Bom, tentativa frustrada de escrever uma coisa diferente (palmas para mim). Apesar de ter ficado ruim, eu amo S/M, então, foi feita de coração para os dois. Comentem, nem que seja pra dizer que ficou ruim \o.


End file.
